You and I
by jurassicpark12
Summary: 5 ans. 5 années se sont écoulées depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort. Tout le monde croyaient que la paix reviendrait et se fut le cas... à moitié. Depuis 2 ans, des meurtres mystérieux se produise mais les Aurors n'arrivent pas à trouver le meurtrier. Hermione à terminer son internat et est maintenant médicomage à Ste-Mangouste. Drago est l'Auror chargé d'élucider les meurtres.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_La nuit était tombée depuis peu et une silhouette encapuchonnée avançait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide et énergique vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle tourna dans une ruelle sombre sans aucune peur. Elle avait franchie la moitié de la ruelle, lorsqu'un homme aux intentions assez douteuses l'interpela._

_Eh ma jolie! Que viens faire une aussi belle créature que toi dans un coin aussi mal fréquenté? demanda l'homme_

_-Je prenais un raccourci, répondit la jeune femme_

_L'homme la reluqua de haut en bas sans vergogne, la déshabillant du regard._

_-Eh bien, reprit-il, Ce n'est pas très prudent. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber…_

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas. L'homme l'agrippa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur de brique, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. La jeune femme se débattit. Ce qui excita encore plus son agresseur qui se colla à elle en ricanant. _

_-Comme je viens de te le dire : on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Tu vas adorer sa ma petite minette…_

_La jeune femme cessa de bouger, releva la tête dévoilant une paire d'yeux bleus électriques et lui fit un sourire carnassier dévoilant une paire de crocs. Elle l'agrippa le poussa sur le mur opposé, immobilisa ses bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que?..._

_-Tu avais raison mon chéri. On ne sais jamais sur qui on peut tomber. _

_L'homme voulu pousser un hurlement, mais le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque les crocs de la jeune femme s'y plantèrent. L'homme retrouva la parole et se mit à hurler. Voulant le faire taire, elle lui brisa la nuque. Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée, elle laissa tomber le corps sans vie de son agresseur. Elle lui jeta un regard désolée et dit :_

_-Le désavantage de tuer des salauds dans ton genre, c'est que je peux le faire qu'une seule fois._

_Elle rajusta sa capuche et s'enfuie dans la nuit._


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow! Ça n'as pas pris de temps avant que je me fasse lire! Bon pour vous informez un peu je fais partie**

**Des personnes qui déteste attendre la suite de quelque chose donc je me met à la place de mes lecteurs**

**Donc voici ma politique : j'écris, je poste. Pas d'attente. Sauf si j'ai une panne d'idée. Ce qui es peu probable. Désolée aussi que le prologue aie été aussi court. Mais vu que j'écris vite, je pense pas que la longueur de mes chapitres pausera problèmes. Je vous laisse donc avec ceci et délectez vous de se nouveau chapitre. Xoxox J.P**

_Chapitre 1_

on a besoin de vous dans la 479! S'écria une belle blonde en accourant dans le couloir.

Une jolie brune qui avait le nez dans un dossier, releva immédiatement la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la 479 Bridget?

-C'est qui fait un AVC.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent à se diriger vers le 4è étage. À peine furent-elles sortie de l'ascenseur, qu'un infirmier sorti la tête par la chambre 479 et cria :

-Elle convulse! Et elle est en bradycardie.

Les deux femmes accoururent vers la chambre. La brune se pencha vers la patiente qui était en train de convulser sérieusement et le moniteur cardiaque s'emballait. Tout se jouait maintenant. Pensa Hermione en faisant boire une potion pour stopper les convulsions de la femme

-J'ai besoin d'un chariot de réa! S'écria-t-elle.

*30 minutes plus tard

-Heure du décès 19hr37. dit Hermione tristement

Elle entraina le jeune infirmier à l'extérieur de la chambre et le retourna sans ménagement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Thomas? Demanda Hermione

-Elle s'Est plainte de maux de têtes, je lui ai donné une potion contre les migraines et cinq minutes plus tard elle convulsait et s'Est mise à saigner du nez.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à vérifier ses yeux?! S'écria Hermione

-Non je n'ai pas fais le lien. Elle disait qu'elle avait juste mal à la tête, elle semblait bien aller. Dit Thomas piteusement.

-Par Merlin! Où as-tu passé ton diplôme? Tu aurais dût lire son dossier avant de lui donné quoi que se soit! Elle a été admise ici pour une chute de balai! Il y avait un risque de 45% d'hémorragie cérébrale et en lui donnant cette potion tu as aggravé son cas.

-Mais selon ce que j'ai appris, ce n'était pas supposé faire ça! Se défendit le jeune homme

-Ton erreur à coûté la vie à cette femme! Il y a une différence entre ce qu'il y a dans tes livres et la situation réelle. Je vais devoir faire un rapport au chef.

-Mais c'est ma première erreur.

-Et j'espère que ce sera la dernière. Je te vire de mon service. Dit la brunette

Le jeune homme s'en fut et Hermione se tourna vers la chambre 479 où deux médicomages emmenaient le corps de .

Elle soupira et descendit vers les vestiaires.

-T'as fini ta journée? Demanda un jeune homme

-Oui. Et toi? Répondit Hermione

-Depuis 20 minutes. Je t'attendais. Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse?

- Je ne sais pas je suis un peu fatiguée se soir Jackson.

-On peut aller chez moi sinon, je nous cuisinerais quelque chose et on regardera un film. Ou on peut faire autre chose qui je suis sûr va te détendre… dit-il malicieusement.

-Obsédé, ria-t-elle, sa serait une bonne idée.

-D'accord prends tes affaires, et on y va.

Ils sortirent ensemble à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers l'aire de transplanage et transplanèrent chez le beau brun.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir déposer son manteau dans la garde-robe. La Gazette du Sorcier était posée sur la table de la cuisine de Gabriel. Les gros titres apparaissaient en grosse lettres.

_**Un autre meurtre sur l'Allée des Embrumes**_

_Un nouveau corps à été découvert dimanche matin dans une ruelle non loin de chez Barjo & Beurk._

_Le corps était désarticulé au niveau des bras et la nuque était brisée. D'après l'Auror qui est sur _

_l'affaire, c'est le 83è meurtres en 2 ans. À toutes les fois ce sont des hommes ou des femmes à la_

_réputation douteuse. Le corps à été identifié comme étant le corps de Lawrence McFee présumé_

_meurtrier de Hannah Abbott. Il était en fuite depuis la découverte du corps de celle-ci le 31 décembre _

_2000 dans l'appartement de celle-ci. Lawrence McFee, âgé de 39 ans, laisse dans le deuil son frère Anthony _

_McFee Jr. qui est encore en fuite pour être interrogé à propos d'une enquête en cours. Nous avons demandé_

_Aux Aurors sur l'affaire si ils ont des pistes pour mener au tueur et il ne nous ont pas donné de réponse claire._

_Nous espérons que les Aurors mettent bientôt la main sur se tueur en série. _

_Cho Chang reporter à La Gazette du Sorcier_

-Ouais c'est fou non? dit Jackson, ça fait déjà 2 ans que ses meurtres ont commencé et les autorités n'ont toujours aucunes pistes.

-Oui t'as raison. commença Hermione, Ce n'est pas rassurant pour les familles qui ont des enfants.

-Mais en même temps ce tueur rend bien service à la communauté en tuant des mécréants. Si tu as remarqué, ce n'est que des hommes et femmes recherchés pour meurtres ou tortures ou simplement des partisans de Voldemort. Bon t'as envie de manger quoi ma belle?

La jeune femme sourit et se leva et enlaça Jackson par l'arrière et posa sa joue contre son dos, ses bras entourant le torse de son petit ami.

-Ce que tu veux. dit-elle

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se retourna et commença à s'activer dans la cuisine.

-Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain? Je voudrais prendre une douche avant le repas.

-Pourquoi tu me le demande toujours? Bien sûr que tu peux.

-Merci, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain ferma la porte sans la verrouiller. Se regarda dans le miroir et se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup changé depuis toutes ses années. Son corps s'était affiné grâce à l'entrainement qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle en trouvait le temps. Excepté pour son jogging obligatoire le matin. Elle avait trouvé une solution pour ses cheveux grâce à des produits moldu combiné à un sort trouvé dans Sorcière-Hebdo. Elle s'était épanouie et elle resplendissait. Elle se tourna vers la cabine de douche tourna les robinets, se dévêtit et entra dans la cabine. Durant se temps, dans la cuisine, Jackson avait fini les préparatifs du repas et laissa le tout mijotez. Il entendait encore le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et décida d'aller rejoindre Hermione. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain enleva sa chemise et la laissa choir dans le couloir, se délaissa de son jean et entra dans la salle de bain. Il observa Hermione et la trouva magnifique en cet instant. Elle se retourna sentant qu'elle était observée et éclata de rire en voyant Jackson la détaillée des pied à la tête.

-Tu aimes se que tu vois? dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce que je vois semble assez prometteur… rétorqua Jackson en entrant dans la cabine.

Il plaqua Hermione contre la parroi de verre de la cabine de douche. Promena ses lèvres dans le cou de l'ex-Gryffondor et les transportèrent aux confins de la volupté.

**Bon votre avis mes petits choux! Je poste la suite dès que je l'aie fini. Si**_** vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas! Max de 10 reviews pour la suite.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Bon je vais commencer par vous donnez toutes mes excuses d'avoir** autant tardé pour vous offrir le prochain chapitres j'ai eu un problème avec mon lap-top et en plus j'ai eu un problème avec l'internet! Quoiqu'il en soit voici le prochain chapitre. Enjoy!**

Chapitre 2

Une pile de documents était éparpillée sur le bureau et un jeune homme les contemplaient intensément. Il les feuilletait et regardaient les photos des suspects potentiels. Une tête aux cheveux noirs de jais complétement décoiffé avec des yeux verts passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et s'approcha du jeune homme assis au bureau.

-Encore là-dessus Drago? Demanda le brun.

Le blond releva la tête et soupira.

-Oui et j'en ai plus que marre de cette enquête! J'arrive pas à trouver ne serais-ce qu'une seule piste sur ce tueur, Harry. Il ne laisse aucun indice.

- Ouais ce n'est pas la joie cette histoire-là. Mais y faut vraiment que tu prennes une pause là, ça fais 3 jours que tu sors presque plus de ton bureau. Tu ne fais que tourner en rond en ce moment. Y faut que tu te détendes un peu et que tu te changes les idées. Allez, prends ton manteau et viens prendre un verre avec moi au Chaudron Baveur je t'invite.

-C'est bien gentil, mais…commença l'ancien serpentard.

-Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent Dray! Le coupa le Survivant.

Il prit le trench-coat du blond et le lui donna le blond l'enfila de bon cœur et ils sortirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur. Ils s'assirent au bar et commandèrent deux Whisky Pur Feu.

-J'en revient pas! Une chance que tu sois célibataire parce que je ne connais pas de fille qui tolérait que son petit ami ne sorte plus de son bureau.

-Hey! rigole pas avec ça, Potter. C'est le 83è meurtres en 2 ans et j'ai encore rien trouvé. Alors laisse ma vie sentimentale en dehors de ça. Se défendit vivement le blond

-Bon, si tu veux. Rétorqua Harry, Mais n'empêche que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, parce que là tu commences vraiment à faire peur. Tu restes toujours dans ton bureau, tu ne sors que rarement pour aller chercher à manger et ensuite tu refiles directement manger dans ton bureau. Et quand tu n'es pas dans ton bureau tu restes chez toi et j'imagine que tu continues à travailler sur cette fichue enquête.

Drago avala son verre cul-sec et ne répondit pas en fixant un point derrière le barman. Il fit signe à celui-ci lui comandant un autre verre.

-Écoute, recommença le Survivant, que dirais-tu de venir passer le week-end chez moi? On fait une petite soirée pour décompresser un peu et célébrer la fin de l'internat d'Hermione. Tu savais qu'elle avait réussi son internat en médicomagie?

-Venant de la Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est pas vraiment étonnant.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de l'appeler comme ça? Soupira l'Élu.

-C'est l'habitude.

-Donc pour ce week-end, c'est ok?

-Je suis pas sûr, j'ai beaucoup de travail…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama;

-Allons Drago! Le travail va pas se sauvé en 2 jours voyons. Allez, accepte ça va te faire du bien de voir d'autres choses que les quatre murs de ton bureau et des liasses de papiers.

Voyant l'insistance de son collègue, le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre de cette proposition et fini par accepter. Ce n'est pas deux malheureux jours de congés qui vont faire changer quelque chose à l'enquête. Ils continuèrent à siroter leurs verres en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils finirent par sortirent tous les deux en se soutenant l'un l'autre en riant à gorge déployé.

-Tu es vraiment de parfait partenaire de beuveries que j'ai jamais eu Potter! Dit l'ancien vert et argent.

-Je te retourne le compliment Malfoy! Rétorqua le survivant qui manqua de perdre pied et fut rattrapé maladroitement par le blond qui explosa de rire.

-Ta femme va te tuer quand tu vas arriver dans cet état-là, Potter. Ria le beau blond.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et s'écria :

-Hé merde! Il est quelle heure?!

Il regarda sa montre et s'écrasa sa main droite sur le front.

-Ginny va vraiment me tuer. La dernière fois j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête et la donner à manger à des hippogriffes.

-Étant donné qu'il est presque 4 heure 30 j'imagine que tu devrais faire ton testament maintenant et faire tes arrangements funéraires. Tu veux quoi comme cercueil? Du chêne peut-être?

Le brun ria un peu mais se reprit rapidement.

-Non elle va vraiment être en furie contre moi y faut que je rentre maintenant.

-Si tu veux. Répondit le blond en tanguant dangereusement, Bordel j'ai de la difficulté à rester sur mes jambes!

Ils transplanèrent jusque chez l'ancien Gryffondor et ils se serrèrent la main.

-Merci de m'avoir sorti de mon bureau Harry. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir, Dray.

Le brun se retourna et se dirigea vers sa maison et le blond lui dit :

-Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi demain je lance les Aurors à ta recherche et je mets ta femme en arrestation.

-Merci c'est gentil! Allez bonne nuit!

-De même! Dit le blond qui tournait les talons et transplana en face de son immeuble et entra à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au dernier étage pour arriver devant la porte de son penthouse. Il entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets de la douche et commença à se dévêtir et entra dans la cabine de douche. Une fois sortit, il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour s'écroulé dans son lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

**Bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je poste la suite très bientôt! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Bon me voici de retour! Je me sens d'une inspiration débordante! Je vois mon histoire parfaitement dans ma tête. Et je sens qu'elle va être sensationnelle! Mais évidemment ça seras à vous mes chers lecteurs d'en juger. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires.**

**Je vous embrasse toutes (et tous si il y en a). J.P**

**Chapitre 3**

Le soleil entra à flot dans la chambre éclairant les corps enlacés de Jackson et d'Hermione. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux s'étira comme un chat et avec une infinie souplesse, se libéra des bras puissants de Jackson et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être douchée, elle dirigea ses pas vers la cuisine. Elle mit la cafetière en marche et commença le petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la table de cuisine et sirota son café en feuilletant La Gazette du Sorcier. Depuis que Rita Skeeter avait été renvoyé à cause de toutes les plaintes des mensonges et de son soutient lors de la Grande Guerre, Hermione trouva le journal des sorciers bien plus intéressant. Elle s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de café lorsqu'un cognement à la fenêtre attira son attention. Elle se retourna et vit un hibou Grand-Duc brun à la fenêtre. Elle reconnut le hibou d'Harry et pour le récompenser. Elle se réinstalla dans la chaise et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_«Cher Hermione,_

_Je tenais à savoir vers quelle heure tu pensais arriver à la maison samedi pour la fête pour ta graduation. Ron, Lavande, Neville et Luna viennent vers 15hrs. Et Drago vers 15hrs30. Et Ginny voulait savoir qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais mangé étant donné que c'est ta soirée. Répond-moi vite. Je t'embrasse._

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry»_

Elle sourit prit un morceau de parchemin et répondit à Harry. Elle donna sa lettre au hibou qu'il repartit aussitôt. Elle prit une tranche de bacon le mâchouilla pensivement et sursauta. Elle reprit la lettre et la relut. «_ Et Drago vers 15hrs30.»_Malefoy allait être à sa soirée? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi allait-il être là lui? Elle allait en toucher un mot à Harry lorsqu'elle allait le voir. Elle reprit son morceau de bacon et le croqua encore lorsque deux bras l'enserrant à la taille.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé? Lui demanda Jackson en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tu semblais être si bien. Lui répondit-elle

-Oui mais mon lit était très vide et froid quand je me suis réveillé…

-Tu t'en remettras, ria-t-elle

Il la retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras et se hissa sur la pointes des pieds pour prolongé leur baiser. Il se pencha pour lui saisir les jambes et les lui enserrer la taille et la déposa sur la table à diner. Il commença alors une exploration langoureuse du corps d'Hermione. Elle ria et le repoussa un peu.

-On va être en retard au travail. Lui dit-elle gentiment.

-On commence seulement à 13 heures et tu le sais bien. Il nous reste 5 heures devant nous…rétorqua l'autre en reprenant ses caresses.

Il amorçait une descente lascive en détachant lentement la chemise que la belle portait. Embrassant chaque bout de peau qui se présentait à ses lèvres. Sa descente commença dangereusement à faire frémir la brune qui tenta encore faiblement le lui faire changer d'avis.

-Tu n'as même pas encore pris ton petit déjeuner…

Il lui sourit et lui offrit un regard rempli de malice.

-Je suis en train de le prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Il reprit son chemin dans les endroits les plus sensibles de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être. Elle renversa la tête vers l'arrière et se laissa emportée dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

-Bonjour Suzie! Salua gaiement Hermione à la réceptionniste de l'hôpital.

-Hé bien j'en vois une qui s'est levé de très bonne humeur, à moins que cela soit dût à quelqu'un en particulier? Dit la femme en souriant sur un ton complice.

La jeune femme rougit violemment et se racla la gorge.

-Bon je vais aller faire mes visites. On se reparle plus tard Suzie.

-Oui à plus tard Dre. Granger.

La jeune femme était rouge de honte. Pourtant, elle et Jackson ne s'exposait jamais en public. C'était amusant au début ils se voyaient en cachette, c'était leur secret. Sauf qu'ils maintenaient cette relation depuis plus d'un an et la jeune femme commençait à se lasser de cette relation purement physique. Elle croyait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle ne ressentait pour lui que se besoin bestial de sentir le corps de quelqu'un contre soit, de sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, de sentir des mains parcourir le long de son corps, de sentir cette fièvre enivrante qui vous envahie lorsque le plaisir vous emporte. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Des questionnements plein la tête, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les vestiaires enfila l'uniforme bleu clair de l'hôpital, mit une blouse blanche par-dessus mit le badge avec son nom dessus et l'accrocha à sa blouse pris son calepin de note, sa baguette et elle sortit faires ses visites. La journée passa comme un éclair et elle rentra chez elle seule. Elle nourrit son chat Pattenrond qui commençait réellement à se faire vieux. Elle prit une bonne douche, elle enfila un pyjama prit un bon livre et commença à lire.

Pendant ce temps, Drago se promenait dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici. Il espérait peut-être trouver quelque chose. Quoiqu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il décida que son idée impulsive était complètement stupide et préféra aller se promener dans le Londres Moldu.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans son livre. Elle décida de sortir de son appartement chercher de quoi grignoter. Elle enfila une paire de jean noir, une chemise noire et un sweat-shirt à capuche noire également, elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer quand elle sortait. Étant la meilleure amie du Survivant elle se faisait suivre pas des journalistes le jour, comme la nuit. Donc elle prenait ses précautions. Elle ajusta la capuche sur sa tête mit sa baguette dans sa poche kangourou prit ses clés et sortit. Elle marchait depuis un moment lorsqu'elle fonça sur quelqu'un.

-Hey! Tu pourrais faire attention, imbécile!

-Je te retourne là pareil! Dit le jeune homme

Elle enleva sa capuche et vit le visage de son interlocuteur. -

-Malefoy?s'exclama-t-elle

**Et alors vos commentaires? Voyez-vous quelques choses?des suspects pour notre pauvre petit Serpentard qui n'arrive pas à résoudre cette énigme? Envoyez moi vos reviews super vite pour las suite! À plus mes petits choux!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Salut Harry! Lança Hermione en entra dans la maison de Ginny et de celui-ci.

Une tignasse rousse fonça sur elle et l'encercla de ses bras.

-Bonjour ma belle! Ouh là…. Que portes-tu ? C'est magnifique! S'exclama Ginny en se reculant d'un pas afin de mieux voir la tenue de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même pour qu'elle puisse évaluer sa robe blanche très simple qui lui tombait un peu plus haut que le genou.

-Tu aimes? Lui demanda la brune

-Non. J'adore. Et ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux est incroyable! Comment ils sont devenus aussi lisse dit-moi?

-Voyons Ginny sa fait 3 ans que mes cheveux sont rendus lisse!

-Oui et je sais toujours pas comment tu as fais! bouda la rousse.

-J'utilise des produits moldus tout simplement.

-Qu'importe. Tu es resplendissante.

Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui venait d'entré dans la pièce. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

-Wow! Tu es très en beauté Hermione!

-Merci c'est gentil.

Son ami regarda sa montre et se tourna vers Ginny.

-Drago ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Elle le regarda surprise.

-Il ne devait pas arrivé vers 15hrs30?

-Il a changé d'heure parce que je lui ai demandé.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça, Harry? Lui demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés

Il rit nerveusement en tentant de bien choisir ses mots .

-Je voulais pas me retrouver le seul homme ici jusqu'à l'arrivé de Ron et Neville. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir plus tôt. Débita-il

-Et Malefoy a gentiment accepté de venir te porté compagnie? Grogna la brune. Il est toujours aussi con que lorsque l'on était à Poudlard.

-J'ai loupé un truc ou quoi? Tu l'as revu?

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels à l'évocation de ce souvenir de la veille.

-Je l'ai vu hier soir.

***Flash back***

-HÉ! Tu pourrais faire attention Imbécile! Cracha-t-elle à l'inconnu

-Je te retourne la pareil. Rétorqua-t-il avec hargne.

Elle enleva sa capuche et vit le visage de l'homme à qui elle s'apprêtait à foutre une raclée.

-Malefoy? !

Il l'a regarda et ne pipa mot.

-Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de t'excuser. Lui dit-elle

Il sortit de sa léthargie et lui rétorqua :

-Pourquoi je m'excuserais? C'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans.

-C'est si difficile pour toi de dire ses deux mots? Ah c'est vrai un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait pas à dire ses mots simples à une Sang-de-Bourbe!

Il ne répondit pas à la pique et il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique se soit, la jeune femme le bouscula violement et partit d'un pas très vif et tourna le coin de la rue. Elle avait parti tellement ite et en furie pour absolument rien. Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme la suivre des yeux tristement avant de murmurer :

-Je suis désolé, Granger…


	6. Chapter 5

**Coucou à toutes! (et tous si il y a) Contente de voir que mon dernier chapitre vous à plus. J'apprécie les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés et je sais que vous attendez toujours avec impatience la suite. J'ai été un peu déçue en voyant que mon dernier chapitre n'as pas récolté l'Oscar comme les 3 autres mais bon. Je vais continuer d'écrire pour mon plaisir et si cela vous plait laissez-moi savoir. Je m'excuse de vous laisser sur votre faim, c'est que je suis tellement occuper ses temps-ci, que c'est surhumain que je réussisse à m'assoir devant mon ordinateur et à vous pondre un nouveau chapitre encore meilleur que le précédent! Mais bon il suffit de parler de me vanter et voici la suite. Xoxoxo J.P**

Chapitre 5

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? La questionna Ginny les yeux grand ouvert

La brune soupira et repris son récit.

-Je suis allée au dépanneur cherché un paquet de chips et je suis rentrée chez moi. Je me suis installé sur mon sofa et j'ai regardé le Titanic sur mon VHS.

Elle passa sous silence la bouteille de vodka qu'elle avait bue pour se calmer les nerfs et évité de faire un carnage. Ils l'a regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Tu ne l'as même pas laissé parler? Lui demanda Harry

-Et pour qu'il dise quoi? Je n'allais pas le laisser m'insulter. Je lui aurais arraché son visage de fouine!

-Il a réellement changé depuis Poudlard, Hermione. Il a mûri. Expliqua doucement Harry.

-Ouais c'est ça. Et moi je suis Rowena Serdaigle!

Le survivant roula des yeux devant l'entêtement de son amie.

- Je ne veux pas te dicter ta conduite Hermione, mais tu devrais lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Il gagne à être connu ce gars.

-De qui vous parlez? Dit une voix provenant de l'entrée.

-Hey Dray! Dit Harry en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

Le regard du blond fit le tour de la pièce et son regard se positionna dans les yeux chocolat de la Gryffondor. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien avec une lueur de défi. Le blond finit par détourner les yeux quand Ginny vint le serrer dans ses bras. Il serra ensuite la main d'Harry. Et se tourna vers la brune en la questionnant du regard s'il allait laisser la vie s'il s'approchait d'elle pour la saluer. Les mitraillettes qu'elle avait dans les yeux le convainquirent, et il la salua poliment d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire en coin comme il savait si bien les faires. Blaise, Luna, Ron et Lavande arrivèrent et la fête commença. La soirée se déroula sans problèmes Hermione remarqua que l'ex-Serpentard ne s'était pas montré arrogant et suffisant une seule fois dans la soirée. À la fin du repas, Ginny sortit de la cuisine avec un énorme gâteau au fromage avec 21 bougies allumées sur le dessus et tous les convives se mirent à lui chanter ''Joyeux Anniversaire''. Elle sourit et souffla toutes les bougies d'un coup. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle sortit dans le jardin prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la balustrade et balança ses jambes dans le vide. Elle était assise depuis à peine 5 minutes qu'un blond vint la déranger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité? Lui demanda-t-il

Elle se retint de lui flanquer une claque et lui dit le plus acidement possible :

-Que tu crèves, Malefoy!

Il eut un petit rire.

-Après 3 ans, tu ne peux toujours pas me sentir, pas vrai?

-Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours. Répondit la brune

-Au moins je t'étonne sur quelque chose,rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ne répondit pas à la pique de l'ex-Serpentard. Elle ancra son regard dans le ciel étoilé et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il la regarda un moment et fixa également son regard dans le firmament. Ils ne pipèrent mot durant un instant.

-Je ne t'ai toujours pas donné mon cadeau, lui dit-il soudainement.

Elle sursauta au faites qu'il lui avait acheté un présent. Elle crut immédiatement que c'était un piège du blond. Il remarqua sa réaction.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux,rassure-toi.

Il sortit une petite boite en velours bleue marine. Il lui tendit et elle le prit précautionneusement dans sa main. Elle ouvrit le boitier et hoqueta de stupeur.

-Tu te fiche de moi?!dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Dans l'écrin trônait une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamants ovales.(comme la bague de fiançailles de Bella dans Twillight)

-Pas du tout. Ce sont de simple boucles d'oreilles.

«De simples boucles d'oreilles?Il est malade!» Elle prit une profonde inspiration, referma la boite et la retendit au vert et argent.

-Désolée, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je n'accepterais jamais un tel cadeau de la part d'Harry ou Ron. Et pourtant, ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

-Je te les donnes. De toute façon, ça fais un moment que je les ai.

-Ce sont des vrais? Questionna Hermione

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et rétorqua :

-Évidemment. Ce sont des 36 carats.

-Ça dut te couter une fortune!

-Je suis riche,Hermione.

Elle roula des yeux et s'exclama :

-Vraiment je ne peut pas. Nous ne sommes pas amis, ni rien a…

-Justement! La coupa-t-il,Je souhaite être ton ami!

-Et qui te dit que _je_ veux être ton _amie_?

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et ne répondit pas à la pique de la belle jeune femme.

-Tu les mets? Demanda Drago.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et lui retendit la boite.

-Un Malefoy ne reprends jamais ce qu'il donne.

Elle allait répliquer, mais Ginny sortit sur la terrasse et vint vers eux. Le blond en profita pour s'éclipser à l'intérieur.

-Alors! Vous avez faits la paix?


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous. Je tenais à savoir si la fic que j'écris vous intéresse vraiment. Parce que les reviews ne pleuvent pas dans ma boite. Parce que comme vous le savez surement, c'est beaucoup de travail de mettre des mots sur une page blanche. Et plusieurs d'entre vous ont placé ma fic parmi leur favori. (Ce que j'apprécie cela dit en passant) Alors j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ça m'encourage à poursuivre cette fic. Je vous aimes fort pareil. :D Bonne soirée à tous! **

**Xoxoxox**

**J.P**


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut encore! Voici la suite! Enjoy Guys!**

**Chapitre 6**

-Fais la paix? Pas du tout! C'était quoi le problème d'Harry au fait?! De l'inviter à _ma_ fête d'anniversaire!

-Hermione je te laisse lui une petite chance. C'est vrai qu'il était un enfoiré de première à Poudlard, je te l' il a été blanchi et même gracié par l'Ordre parce qu'il était agent double avec ses parents. Il est même devenu Auror. Et il est excellent, même meilleur que Harry. Ne va pas lui dire que je t'ai dit ça! Lui dit Ginny

La belle brune soupira d'exaspération devant la ténacité de son amie.

-Rooh!Aller fais un effort un peu de ton temps pour voir de toi-même ce qu'il est devenu!

Hermione ne répondit pas et la rousse en profita pour changer de sujet.

-Jackson n'est pas venu avec toi?

Quelque peu décontenancée face à la question inattendue de son amie, elle prit un moment pour répondre.

-Euh… Non il est de garde ce soir.

-Dommage…

L'Ancienne rouge et or haussa les sourcils

-Ça veut dire quoi ce commentaire-là?

La cadette eut un sourire rêveur.

-Il est beau comme un Dieu!

-Et que fais-tu de Harry je te rappelle que tu es mariée avec mon meilleur ami ma chère.

La rousse fit balaya l'air de sa main.

-Harry est un cote à part. Je te parle pour le reste du monde ,Jackson est beau comme un dieu.

-C'est ça évidement. S'esclaffa l'autre

Elles rigolèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sortit les rejoindre accompagné de Ron et Drago. Ron s'avança vers la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras.

-J'espère que tu as aimé le cadeau de la part de Lavande et moi. Nous on va y allé. On doit se lever tôt demain matin.

Les poignées de mains et les accolades de au revoir commencèrent et tout le monde commença à partir. Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de rétrécissement sur les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu et les rangea dans son sac à main. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Drago chez les Potter.

-Je te raccompagne? lui proposa-t-il

-Non je suis venue en voiture, Malefoy.

Quelques peu déçu, le blond ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers le couple et serra la main de son ancien ennemi.

-Merci de m'avoir invité, Harry.

-Fais plaisir Dray!

Hermione s'avança vers ses meilleurs amis les embrassa sur les joues.

-Merci pour la fête c'était vraiment génial.

Le couple referma la porte et Hermione se tourna vers le blond.

-T'en va pas si vite toi! Je ne t'ai pas encore redonné tes boucles d'oreilles!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de transplaner. Elle resta planté là, ahurie. Elle fourra rageusement la boite dans le fond de son sac, prit ses clés de voiture, embarqua dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Une rage sourde avait pris possession d'Elle. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se camoufler, elle se transforma. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent pour devenir plus brillant et d'un bleu électrique et ses dents s'allongèrent. La faim la tenaillait depuis un moment déjà. La créature se tenait à l'affut dans un bosquet non-loin d'une plage et de quais à Brighton. Elle avait repérée un peu plus tôt une bande de jeune qui s'amusait à effrayer de pauvres passants, mais plus personne ne passait depuis longtemps étant donné qu'il était passé deux heures du matin. Elle se faisait violence depuis une heure pour ne pas les attaquer, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire voir. Mais le calme était présent depuis suffisamment longtemps et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et fonça à une vitesse surhumaine vers le groupe composé de trois garçons et deux filles. Pris au dépourvus par la rapidité de la créature, les jeunes n'eurent pas le temps de sortir leurs baguettes et ils ne surent que faire. Ils se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens. Le massacre faisait rage. Les adolescents ne purent aller bien loin. Une des jeunes se réfugia en dessous du quai et chercha sa baguette qui n'était plus dans sa poche. Elle entendait les cris déchirants de ses amis qui se turent peu à peu. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la plage. N'osant plus bouger, ni respirer, elle patienta quelques minutes. Soudain, elle entendit des pas sur les planches au-dessus d'elle, elle leva la tête et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour éviter de crier. Des larmes brulantes lui coulaient sur les joues. La jeune adolescente tenta de regarder à travers les fissures dans le bois pour essayer de voir le visage de leur agresseur. Brusquement, la créature sauta et disparut du champ de vison de la jeune fille. Elle fut soudainement tirée violement en arrière par une poigne d'acier et une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule se fit sentir. Grâce à la peur et à l'adrénaline combinées, elle réussit à se libérer des crocs de son assaillant. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'un morceau de chair se déchira de son épaule à cause des crocs de la créature toujours fiché en elle. En un éclair, la chose était de nouveau sur elle et lorsque celle-ci planta ses dents dans sa jugulaire, elle perdit conscience et plongea dans le néant.

-Monsieur Malefoy! Monsieur Malefoy! Cria une jeune secrétaire en courant péniblement avec ses imposants talons à travers les couloirs bondés du Ministère.

L'interpelé ce retourna en entendant la voix de sa secrétaire.

-Que ce passe-t-il de si urgent Gisèle?

-Un couple vient de rapporter un autre homicide sur la plage de Brighton. Monsieur Potter veut que vous le contactiez au plus vite.

Le blond sprinta jusqu'à son bureau où il prit son téléphone nouvellement arrivé au sein des bureaux du Ministère et composa le numéro du Survivant. Après deux sonneries, le brun répondit.

-Comment c'est là-bas?Tu es déjà sur place? Demande l'ex serpentard

-Non et tu devrais voir ça ici, c'est une vrai boucherie. Répondit Harry

-Même scénario que d'habitude?

-Oui sauf que je crois que notre tueur commence à faire des erreurs.

-Ah bon et pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il en reste une en vie…

**Tadada damm!(beethoven) Alors ce chapitre vous a plu? Je vous poste la suite très bientôt les petits choux! Oubliez pas de me laisser une review elle va peut-être arrivé plus vite…**

**Xooxoxo**

**J.P**


End file.
